Doe Among Wolves
by Readergirl37
Summary: S2 UA, where Elena isn't taken by vampires, but werewolves. Elijah finds her anyway.
1. Chapter 1

She's aware that she's tied up, and when she's being put into the back of a car, and then she's confused. She hears doors opening, through her mental haze. There's bright light and she blinks blearily.

Someone picks her up, and someone else puts something to her lips. She accidentally drinks, she's expecting water. It's not, it tastes like vampire blood but she feels much better despite the horrible after taste it leaves. She asks to stand on her own, and she gets help to stand on her own for a moment before the person holding her lets go. She's not thinking too clearly, most people wouldn't just let a hostage stand freely, but everything hurts and she feels horrible.

* * *

There's a group of people, she discovers as she blinks a few times . They introduce themselves as werewolves. The leader tells her that she's the key to breaking the sun and the moon curse. Werewolves won't have to change if they get all of the necessary ingredients, including a little bit of her blood. It sounds like a good deal for them, vampires have freedom from the sun with daylight rings, helping out with this doesn't seem too terrible.

Elena can tell that they're keeping something from her. It sounds too good to be true, and in her experience, she knows it is. Her head is too light for her to think very clearly and so she just tries to agree with what they say. She needs to stay on their good side.

She does say that she needs to be back home, in Mystic Falls as soon as possible. They agree, and one person points out that they should leave. There are two cars, in the middle of nowhere, all she can see is grass, dirt and a blue sky. She has no idea where she is, there are no helpful monuments around for her to even have an idea. She puts her hands in her pockets and realizes her phone is missing.

Elena ends up in the backseat next to the girl who had picked her up. She hopes they can't tell she doesn't like this at all.


	2. Chapter 2

She's going to thank Caroline for making her to go drama camp with her when they were younger. It pays off. If she ever sees Caroline again, she thinks, but she kills the thought. She can't think that right now. She has a feeling that she didn't have a choice to go with them, but the werewolves pretended like she had one. She made the correct one for her to endear herself to them. She can't run, not without help. There are a dozen werewolves who are way stronger, faster and older than she is. She feels like a deer surrounded by wolves. She remembers all the times Damon had ever called her doe eyed, as they park in front of a large cabin. She feels like an idiot for getting kidnapped.

"It'll only be a week." The leader assures her from the driver's seat, a tall, blonde woman who had introduced herself as Jules.

"Besides, how much will you really miss in five days of school anyway?" Jules asks when Elena doesn't respond.

"Not that much." Elena says, and Jules nods in approval.

* * *

Her friends will be looking for her, she comforts herself as she gets out of the SUV.

Surely Jenna or someone will put up a notice that she's missing.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: None of them live here and thus Elijah doesn't need an invitation.

* * *

She's impressed with how much they fit into the space, bunk beds are built into the walls. There's no way for her to escape, she thinks as she watches duffel bags being unloaded.

She's sure they all hear her stomach growl, with their supernatural hearing. At least she's safer around hungry werewolves than she is around hungry vampires, she thinks as they eat.

* * *

She wants to bide her time and tell herself that she has a plan, but she doesn't. She wants to give them a pint of blood and go back home, but they seem rather tenacious about keeping her.

* * *

That night, when the lights are off and the pack is sleeping, her eyes are open. She can't escape without easily being caught and if her vampire friends come, they could get bitten. She feels a little better, but still feels out of it. She's still trapped.

The pack had flashed their sharp, white teeth at dinner as they grinned. Humans smiled to be friendly, werewolves did it as a power display, a sign of aggression. If they bit a vampire, the vampire would die a very painful death. Caroline, Stefan, Damon. A bite from one of the wolves would kill them.

She wishes she had her phone-Jules has it, with hers. She can't risk it. She wants to send a message so badly, to tell Bonnie to come by herself or at least her location. She hates being the damsel in distress. Six more days of this, that's what they promised.

* * *

She hears something as she moves to her side. Her bed is below Jules's, she has the perfect view of the door. She watches, as if one of her friends might carefully sneak in and take her back home, back to safety.

She thinks about it too much, imagines exactly how Bonnie would take the pack down, and how Bonnie would hug her. She misses everyone. Even Damon.

* * *

She doesn't know how long she watches, there's no indication of the time on the walls, the cabin doesn't have any visible windows from her position in the bottom bunk. She begins to count minutes, and it's thirty seven exactly until something happens.

The door quietly opens, and she blinks to make sure it's not a dream, that she didn't fall asleep because waking up and realizing this is a dream would be too cruel.

She sees light illuminate the outline of the shape, it must be early in the morning. It's a man, she thinks. She thinks he must be a vampire, he walks like one. Stefan or Damon would have given her a sign that it was one of them. It probably isn't one of them, she decides. She hopes he's good, that Stefan or Damon sent him. But she doesn't know. She has no idea who he is, or if she should trust him or the werewolves more.

She sees him walk towards her, and she tries to warn him. She doesn't know who it is, but if his plan is to take her away, he needs to know.

"They're werewolves." It's a whisper, barely a wisp of warm air leaving her lips, it's almost too quiet for her to hear. He nods, and continues walking. It's not Stefan or Damon, this is a new vampire. Neither of them have hair like that. Her heart begins to pound nervously.

Then she hears a thudding noise, and Jules is next to her.

"Vampire." She says, and puts her arm between him and Elena, despite the few physical feet he has to go to reach them.

"I'm Elijah."

"How old are you?" One of them asks, from another bunk.

"It's rude to ask old people their ages, Jake." One of them laughs. A few more join in, and Elena just looks at him.

The vampire who introduced himself as Elijah doesn't look offended. He just looks highly amused, and she realizes he doesn't fear the dozen werewolves. At all. That's absolutely terrifying. If he isn't afraid of them then, he must be very old and very powerful.

"I'm an Original." He says simply, an amused smirk growing on his face.

Something in the air shifts, and she hears one of the werewolves ask if he meant the Original vampires.

Elijah's smirk widens and he nods in confirmation. He looks at Elena for a moment, and she forgets to breathe for a second.

"What's your name?" He asks her, his eyes on hers. It's not compulsion, but she can't help but answer him.

"Elena. My name is Elena." She says, and he nods. He's old, and powerful. Enough power to be unafraid of a dozen werewolves, that's petrifying to her. Fear can be smelled, she suddenly remembers. She wonders if they have all been able to smell her fear since they first saw her, and if they know she's scared of Elijah. Jules looks at her out of the corner of her eye, arm still in place.

She doesn't know who to side with. The wolves wanted just a little bit of her blood, and would take her home. She has no idea what this powerful vampire, one of the first vampires ever, wants with her.

"I'm not Katherine." She blurts, unsure if he thinks she's her doppelganger or not.

A flicker of recognition appears on his features for a moment and then disappears.

"I've come for Elena." He drawls, dragging her name out.

"If you do not let her come with me, you will regret it." He warns, and she moves, trying to let Jules let her go. Jules's other hand wraps around her arm and she resists the urge to make noise. She can feel bruises forming where her fingers press like steel against her skin.

* * *

Elena watches him, she may not like the werewolves, but she doesn't want them to die, either. He kills one of the men in the bunk over, Elena sees blood, and then she comprehends that there was a thud. There's a few audible gasps from the werewolves and Elena. Jules lets out a wordless cry, fingers pressing into Elena's skin harder.

"Let her go." It's not a request, it's a demand.

Jules's fingers slowly loosen and Elena realizes she doesn't know if she wants to go to the Original vampire or not.

"Will she be safe?" One of them asks, the girl who had first picked her up.

Apparently the question is not worth answering, and Elena sees him extend his arm to her.

"Come." He demands and she finds herself moving to him. Jules slips something into her pocket, by the weight, she recognizes it as her phone.

* * *

She does not hear the whisper of good luck, she only feels the weight of the Original's eyes on her.

She's only human, so tragically frail. He watches the bruises on her arm heal with interest. The werewolves had not only managed to kill Rose and Trevor, they also gave her vampire blood. He wonders briefly, what injury she had to need that. He escorts her to his car, and he tells her to wait a moment, and locks her in.

* * *

He returns with a bloody handkerchief in his hand.

Her stomach is filled with dread.

"They're all dead aren't they?" She knows she should just shut up, but she can't help but ask.

He nods.

"They were planning on killing you for a fake curse." He tells her as he starts the car. She starts to understand. She was going to die for nothing, and no one would have known where she was or that she was dead. No one would have told Jenna and Jeremy.

* * *

On the other hand, he just killed a dozen werewolves.

"The Sun and Moon Curse is fake?" She asks. It's almost amusing how alarmed she is about that.

He could be lying, but she doesn't see a point for him to lie to her.

He wants to roll the windows down, but doesn't. She smells like werewolves, the smell is irritating to his keen nose.

* * *

He begins to explain the curse to her, explaining her role in all of it.

"So you took me from werewolves who were going to kill me to let me die by Klaus's hand?" She wonders how long he's known this vampire, Klaus.

"I do not plan on having you die. At least, not permanently." It's the wrong thing to say. She stiffens and shakes her head.

"I'd rather die than be a vampire." Her voice is hard, and he shakes his head.

He tells her of the elixir, the fact that he knew Katherine when she was human-she wants to pry and she wants to ask what her doppelganger was like then. But she doesn't.

* * *

She pries for little pieces of information, she's working so hard. She doesn't realize he's giving them to her.

He explains his plan, he wants them to be allies. As a show of trust and faith in her, he's driving her back to Mystic Falls. He lays out terms and she agrees to them, and she asks about the moonstone, and the other people fated to die. He admits he doesn't know who his brother plans sacrifice, but he will make sure it isn't any of her loved ones.

* * *

Protecting them all, she wonders if her life is worth that much. It doesn't feel like it. She feels like she's giving miscellaneous change to him in exchange for a crisp one hundred dollar bill.

She offers to help him find the moonstone and he decides to take her up on her offer.

He comes up with an excuse, an elaborate lie for her to tell Jenna as he continues to drive her home. She's allowed to tell her friends the truth, but if they try to stop him, or the plan, the deal is off.

* * *

She invites him in, a sign of trust. Hopefully he keeps his word.

She corrects herself as she assures Jenna she's fine.

He better keep his word. She'll do anything she can to protect her friends, and if he doesn't keep their deal she'll retaliate.

She's not going to die for nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

She gets the moonstone out of a vervain filled well for him, and plans to give it to him the next day. She can't believe such a little rock matters so much, but she keeps it in her pillowcase as she sleeps. She gives it to him after school, there's something she can't identify in those guarded eyes of his as she hands it to him. She can't bring herself to remind him to keep his word, he's kept everyone safe so far. So she doesn't say anything at all, and neither does he.


	5. Chapter 5

He keeps his word, he kept them safe. She's relieved their deal worked. It's all going to be okay, she thinks as her head begins to feel like a balloon. Pain is all she's capable of focusing on. Fangs are in her neck and hands are pressing too hard into her skin, but it's okay.

* * *

Her life is so valuable. She's throwing it away for a handful of people. She's makes a pained noise before his brother lets her go, and he fulfills all of his promise.

* * *

finis


End file.
